


Rubber Band

by KadynE2025



Series: Derek and Spencer Broke Up [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Break Up, Derek can be a dick sometimes, M/M, Song fic, Spencer is sad, based off of Rubberband by Tate McRae, there is no comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KadynE2025/pseuds/KadynE2025
Summary: Spencer and Derek broke up. Derek is thriving, as always. Spencer can't cope. He thinks that the whole break up is his fault.Very short one-shot.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Derek Morgan (past)
Series: Derek and Spencer Broke Up [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146134
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	Rubber Band

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I don't know what I am doing anymore, but I hurt Spencer again. I'm sorry. Hope you like the fic though.

**SPENCER REID**

As I take my seat on the plane, I look over at Derek. I remember the days when I would sit next to him, and he would kiss the top of my head as we both fell asleep on the way home. I pluck at the black band on my wrist, letting hit my wrist hard. If I had been good enough for Derek, this would have never happened. We would still be together and happy.

"I can't keep going on like this Reid! You never want to go out to bars or anything with me. You just want to sit at home and read. Jesus! Do you like me or do you just like living with me? You know what? We're done. Pack your things and leave." Derek had said

I look down at my wrist. It is bruised and sore, I have broken a few rubber bands on it. Every time I think about him, I pull back on the band. It's all my fault. If I would have been more willing to go out and do things with Derek, he would still love me. 

"Hey guys! I want you to meet my new girlfriend Annie." Derek said when he walked into work yesterday

I have nobody anymore. Derek was my everything, now I have nothing. I ruined everything. I am a mess, a mess that no one should ever have to deal with. Derek deserves to be with someone just as amazing as himself.

"Spencer? What's going on? What are you doing?" Derek shouts at me now

"Nothing." I answer pulling my sleeves over my hands

"Derek leave him alone! You broke him!" JJ exclaims as though I can't hear her

I stare out the window. Snapping my rubber band. Tears falling down my cold cheeks. No one to wipe the tears away. No one to soothe the painful bruising on my wrists. No one to hold me in the night, as I awake from a nightmare. No one really cares, all because I messed everything up.


End file.
